Plutia's Goodbye
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: This is based on the end of episode 10 of the Neptunia animation where Neptune said goodbye to Peashy (P-Ko) and Plutia. Just after Neptune was looking at the picture of herself and Peashy which Peashy drew.


Plutia's Goodbye

Chapter 1 - Loneliness.

Summary: This is based on the end of episode 10 of the Neptunia animation where Neptune said goodbye to Peashy (P-Ko) and Plutia. Just after Neptune was looking at the picture of herself and Peashy which Peashy drew.

* * *

Neptune sat down very slowly in her Basilicom Bedroom that she shared with Nepgear. She rolled onto her left side and started to let her mind wonder.

"I'll miss you."

Neptune could almost see, with her minds eye, Plutia's smiling face and Peashy looking at her. It haunted her. She never wanted to say goodbye! Why!?

Neptune could feel tears well up in her eyes as she grasped her dress tightly. "No..." She muttered just above a whisper. "Why do I have to feel this way? WHY!?"

Floating into the bedroom was none other than Histoire, who promptly, instead of lecturing Neptune about the mess just looked at her instead and floated near her head. "Neptune?"

Neptune stiffened up and rolled over away from Histoire. "I'm not in the mood Histy...So...So..."

Histoire almost instantly knew what Neptune was going on about - She didn't even need three days. "I get it. We can afford to take the next few days off."

Neptune nodded as she could then feel the tears start. She closed her eyes and could see Plutia and Peashy in her minds eye. She missed them...Sooooo, much!

Histoire bit her lower lip. 'Maybe this is something her sister could help her with...I'm not really good with this kind of thing, as she knows.'

Neptune lowered her head. "Is that all?" She spoke in a monotone voice, feeling her happiness wash away from her.

Histoire looked to the door where Nepgear was standing, she had heard the whole thing and nodded at Histoire - Prompting the tome to nod. "Yes... That's all." Histoire floated out of the room while Nepgear walked in.

Click. Clack. Went her boots which Neptune heard.

Neptune sighed out loudly as more images of her times with Plutia and Peashy flooded her mind.

Nepgear sat on the bed opposite Neptune only for Neptune to roll over, again. This made Nepgear feel a bit...Helpless. She wanted to help Neptune's feelings and make her better but... She...She...

She didn't know how too.

Nepgear slowly placed a hand on Neptune's shoulder, noticing almost immediately that Neptune stiffened up, and started to shake. "Neptune... It's hard. I know. But we have to press forward...For their sake."

Neptune could only clutch her dress/skirt even more. "I can't forget them that easily, Nep Junior. It feels...Well, whenever I looked at Plutia now my heart hurts."

Nepgear widened her eyes slightly but then resumed to holding Neptune's shoulder so that her older sister didn't go anywhere, not that she would do in her current state. But you never knew.

"Your heart...Hurts?"

Neptune nodded her head slowly. "It's almost as though...Without Plutie and...P...P..."

"Peashy?"

Almost as though hearing the name would spark off emotions within her, Neptune started to cry. Something that Nepgear didn't see often, but when she did. She had to act, and boy did she ever.

Nepgear placed her other hand on Neptune's other shoulder and gently turned her over, leaning down and hugging her. "You're not alone Neptune. You've done so much for me amd the planet, its only fair that I do something in return. I know its not as much, but I am not going anywhere. And, I'll be with you...Forever if I can. So, let it out. Let it all out. Cry if you want, scream, or whatever - I'll be here."

It didn't take long for Neptune to start crying in a new way - for her - she screamed and the tyraide of which Nepgear had unleashed was almost too hard to stop. Tears were flooding out of the Planeptune CPU and she was shaking before, during and afterwards.

All the CPU Candidate Nepgear could do, was wait.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
